In a solid-state imaging device, a so-called moth-eye structure, in which a fine uneven structure is provided on a boundary surface on a light-receiving surface side of a silicon layer in which a photodiode is formed, has been proposed as a structure for preventing reflection of incident light (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).